on the fourteenth of february
by silvereyed angel
Summary: Macy never really thought about Valentine's day and Valentine's day had never thought about Macy


Macy never really thought about Valentine's Day. She found it nice, because she liked holidays, but it was not really her thing. She was romantic, she constantly fantasized about princes with white guitars, but she thought of the whole concept as a little cliché. Why only give one another roses on a certain day? Why not all the time, if you really loved someone? Poor Valentine got murdered because of his believes, so no, Valentine's Day wasn't really her thing.  
Jonas and sports. Those were her things.

Sports were awesome, she was the best and she loved doing it. Scoring, smashing and sweating. That's what she loved to do.

And JONAS, well don't get her started about that. She loves them, more then anything and not just as the band, but also as the persons.

Kevin is adorable and energetic, so completely in to what he does and he's so cute and goofy! Child-like and mature at the same time.  
Joe, so cool and funny, fashionable and always in for a laugh or a talk. He was nice and open. Joe was like a rock, always there and always cheering you up. Macy thought.  
Then there was Nick, the quiet and serious one, but very sensitive and smart. Intense and an idealist. Romantic and observing. An old soul.  
They were complicated and yet, so easily readable. When they were happy, everyone could see it. When they were not, Macy noticed. And would try anything in her power to reverse it.

She loved them more then ever now that she'd met them and actually got close to them. So she could care less about _Valentines Day. _Nothing special had ever happened to her on that day, no boys giving her flowers that would die after a week, or cheesy chocolate that would be eaten by Stella anyway. She wanted to keep it that way, because to her opinion, love was for always, not just February the fourteenth.

But today, said fourteenth of February, was different from the ones years before. Because this time there were seventeen beautiful white roses, set on her front porch.

Today, there was a star-shaped balloon tied to her every chair, in every class, saying; _I'd get the real ones for you, if they wouldn't bring me so far from your presence_. In a neat, curly handwriting.

Every time, when one of these events would happen, Macy would blush a deep wine-red colour. She was surprised about herself, she never had cared for Valentine's Day, but somehow, this made her all fuzzy and liquid inside. Though she wasn't sure if that was healthy or not.

-

"Macy!" I heard Stella yell, when I put my books in my locker after math with Nick. Who had been rather grumpy when he saw the balloons. He said they annoyed him. I felt really sad about that. Even though they annoyed me too.  
"So, did you find out who's your secret admirer is?" Stella asked, expectant smile on her face as she saw the Lilac, my favourite flower, I was holding.

"No." I sighed. I didn't have a clue. I shouldn't be wanting any clues. Valentine wasn't for someone like me. It was wrong…  
The lilac in my locker, how did he even get it in there? Even though it's saying: _'Just a little dose of love'_ was touching, it was weird.  
How did this person know me so well, how did he know my lucky number was seventeen? The number I wore in all of my sports? How did he know the lilac was my favourite flower?  
Shouldn't he know I did not like valentine?

"Aww. That's too bad." Stella said, her smile fading, but not for long. "Guess what?"

I was expecting Joe to do something really romantic for Stella, witch was good because he was always very romantic towards her, so I wasn't surprised when asked: "what?" and she answered me with a long story about how Joe had been waiting outside her window this morning, not caring about waking up the whole neighbourhood as he beautifully serenaded her.

We walked towards our lunch table, giggling, and sat sown in between where the boys were already seated. Stella of course next to Joe after she kissed him hello.

"So." Kevin smiled. "How are your valentine day's going?"

In unusion, both Stella and Joe said: 'great!' followed by me saying: 'good' and Nick growling: 'horrible'. His face almost pained as he looked at us with dark eyes. Shadow's of his hair over his toned skin. His stare more intense then I had ever seen it.

We all shot him a worried glance, wondering what was wrong with the younger brother, when Joe suddenly yelled: "Watch out!" Pulling Stella out of the way while Kevin pulled me from my chair.

As I refocused, next to Kevin on the ground, I noticed Nick had his hands outstretched towards my chair. His eyes staring at it in disbelieve.  
On my chair now sat a really disoriented dove, a lilac tied to its paw.  
I reached for it, helping the poor dove by removing the heavy flower. What kind of animal-hater would do this to the poor thing?  
Once again, there was a note tied to the lilac.  
Once again it said: _'love in careful doses'_ and Kevin smirked at me when I read it out loud.

"Someone has a secret admirer." He chuckled, helping me back up. Eyes shining, because I just yesterday told him how much Valentine's Day sucked.  
"Shut u—" I began, but got interrupted by Nick's chair. Which fell to the ground with a loud bang. The previously seated stalking off angrily. What was wrong with poor Nick?

I was instantly worried about him. He was so sensitive! So I brushed my hair out of my face and walked after him. My attention focussed on him, the lilac still in Kevin's confused hands.

What had gotten into Nick? He was acting very weird today. This morning he hadn't even greeted me after he saw me with the white roses. Then the annoyed attitude in math and now this.  
Maybe he didn't like Valentines Day?

Impossible, I corrected myself; he was too romantic for that. Too old-fashioned not to like this holiday. Intense as he was, he would do anything for the one he loved. He would get them the stars if needed.

I stopped walking at that thought, but shook my head. No. Never.

Where did he go? I wondered, looking around for him. Checking the library, the music-room and even send someone into the boys-bathroom. Staying outside myself, tapping my foot and chewing on my tongue. The lunch-break would be over soon.

I eventually walked towards my locker, not knowing where to go otherwise, because Nick wasn't at his, and noticed a red envelope sticking out of it.

Not again!

I almost growled when I saw it and pulled it out.

_You're the only one  
that ever makes me smile  
and you're the only one  
I ever found worthwhile_

I stared at the words, written in a neat, old-fashioned handwriting. Almost as old-fashioned as the words... I mean, who ever used the word 'worthwhile'?  
Only someone really educated, like Nick or something.

I stared at the card. Could it be? No, it couldn't. Would he notice my sports-number and give me white roses early in the morning?  
_Romantic and observing._ That's what I had called him just this particular morning…

Would he tie a balloon to every one of my chairs and get me stars if needed?  
_Intense and an idealist._ Yes, he would

Would he send me doves and lilacs, would he figure out that would be the flowers I loved the most?  
_The quiet and serious one, but sensitive and smart._ Yeah, of course he would.

Could it be? Could Nick be the one sending me those flowers and valentines?

My heart fluttered at the thought, Nick, beautiful, brown-eyed Nick. Sending flowers and doves. _To me._

I almost fainted right then and there, pressing the card to my chest. Smiling like an idiot.

"You like my card huh? Sweet!" An annoying voice I would recognise out of a thousand people suddenly said, right behind me.

I jump-turned around; hitting Van Dyke Tosh in his face with his own card.

"You send me this? You gave me those flowers? You!?" I spat, my eyes wide and unbelieving. How dared he! After he almost stole Stella away from Joe!

"Yes, yes indeed." He proudly announced.

"Oh, no. You did not! How can you, after doing that to Stella and Joe!" I growled.

"This is not about the JONAS-dudes. I really like you, you're such an awesome athlete and…"

"So that's what this is about?" I asked. "Me stealing away the awesome-athlete prize, right in front of your nose?"

"Well… Yeah. I always knew you were smart! We would be such a great couple, the best athletes of the school. Right?" He said, a ridiculous smile on his blonde, fat face. Okay, maybe not that fat, but to me, it seemed that way right now.

"You're such a _wussy_ van Dyke. Do you have any idea what this would do to me? To Stella? To the poor dove?" I hissed, in a very un-Macy like way.

So maybe I was a little obsessed with JONAS, but you wouldn't like the one little spark of hope that Nick, my real-life, non-rockstar crush, would actually like me, being kicked out by van Dyke. How he even had the brains to come up with romantic stuff like this was a mystery to me.

So I slammed the card into his chest, tears in my eyes.

-

"I hate valentine's day!" Macy exclaimed, walking off. Leaving a very confused van Dyke behind. Who wondered what exactly he had done wrong. She was supposed to like this!  
So he threw the card in the trash. The beautiful handwriting smudged, but he could care less, wasn't even his card.  
He missed his shot with the best female athlete in school, so what? There were lots of girls who liked him. He could've missed the romantic stuff though. Whoever thought of that, was a fool.  
He didn't get that Macy not declined him for the things he did, but because of the person he was.

So he walked off, obvious, past the atrium, not noticing the youngest member of JONAS sitting there with his guitar. Singing.

_I'd give you seventeen roses  
white they would be  
I'd give you love in careful doses  
I'd give you the stars to see_

if only they wouldn't bring me so far  
from your presence in my heart.  
so I'd just give you a card  
maybe that's a start

cause you're the only one  
that ever makes me smile  
and you're the only one I find  
a little bit worthwhile

So I'll write you a thousand songs  
and gladly give you my love  
it's where it always belongs  
like a that little white dove  
belongs in the sky

If only it wouldn't bring me so far  
from your presence in my heart  
so I'll just give you a card  
maybe that's a start.  



End file.
